


По ту сторону ограды

by boys_best_friend



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький Джеймс знакомится с новым соседом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону ограды

Кошка ловко вывернулась из-под ладони Джеймса и одним прыжком взлетела на высокую ограду между садом Бондов и соседним участком. Оттуда Джеймс не мог её достать, но всё равно подбежал к забору и взобрался на нижнюю перекладину. Кошка уставилась на него сверху вниз своими раскосыми глазами. Худая, светло-коричневая с тёмными подпалинами — какая-то азиатская порода, Джеймс видел таких в детской энциклопедии. На кошкином ошейнике виднелся рисунок — что-то вроде цветка.   
— Кис-кис! — позвал Джеймс.  
Кошка взмахнула хвостом, чуть задев кончик его носа, грациозно переставила лапки на тонкой перекладине и спрыгнула на другую сторону, в ровно подстриженные кусты.   
Джеймс подтянулся на руках, нашёл ногами опору и заглянул за ограду. Соседский сад был не таким, как сад у его дома: диковинные цветы и кусты, из тех, что Джеймс тоже видел только на картинках. В саду, на вымощенной плиткой площадке, сидел светловолосый мальчик и собирал «Лего». На вид он был чуть постарше Джеймса. На мальчике были светлые шорты, из-под которых виднелись ободранные коленки, и красная рубашка с узорами.   
— Привет! — первым поздоровался Джеймс.  
Мальчик поднял на него большие, тёмные, как шоколад, глаза и первое время молчал. Сначала он внимательно разглядел виднеющееся над забором лицо Джеймса и только потом ответил:  
— Привет. Ты кто?  
— Я Джеймс. Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, — он представился, как учила мама. — А тебя как зовут?  
— Рауль Сильва, — в этом имени было столько же необычного, сколько в самом мальчике, его смешной рубашке и во всём его саду с экзотическими растениями. Джеймс не мог понять, звучало ли имя чудно само по себе или это особенный выговор мальчика делал английский язык непривычным для слуха. Это было интересно.   
Джеймс покрепче обхватил ограду обеими руками, чтобы не сползти вниз, и спросил:   
— Ты что делаешь?   
— Дело делаю, — ответил Рауль и важно нахмурил светлые брови. — А ты что? Шпионишь за мной? Ты шпион?  
Джеймс такого слова не знал, но оно ему понравилось.   
— Да, шпион, — уверенно подтвердил он и тоже попытался сделать важное лицо.   
На Рауля это произвело впечатление. Он шагнул ближе, внимательно, как взрослый, изучая лицо нового знакомого. И даже встал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться рукой до расстегнутого ворота футболки и незажившей ссадины у Джеймса на груди. Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул и чуть не свалился вниз.   
— Кто ж тебя так? — сочувственно спросил Рауль. Джеймс заметил, что руки у него тоже порядком исцарапаны и кое-где помазаны зелёнкой.  
— Это? Это я так... подрался.  
— А я думал, тебя мама наказала. У тебя же есть мама?  
Это был еще один чудной вопрос. Джеймс засмеялся в ответ:  
— Конечно, есть! Но она меня никогда не наказывает.  
— Никогда?  
— Никогда-никогда!  
Рауль посмотрел на него с недоверием, как будто догадался, что Джеймс преувеличивает. Но Джеймс уже и забыл про то незаслуженное (как он полагал) наказание на прошлой неделе, после которого убежал из дома и весь день ошивался вокруг турецкой закусочной в соседнем квартале. Мама очень волновалась — он это понял, когда наконец нашёлся. Джеймс твёрдо решил больше её не расстраивать.   
— А твоя мама тебя наказывает? — спросил он Рауля.   
— Никогда, — отрезал тот. И добавил, искоса взглянув на Джеймса:   
— У меня нет мамы.  
— Она умерла?  
— Нет. Пока еще, — мрачно сказал Рауль, ковыряя траву носком сандалии.   
— А почему её нет? — не отставал Джеймс.  
— Она меня бросила. Поэтому у меня сейчас нет мамы.   
Это звучало грустно. Когда Джеймс уходил из дома на прошлой неделе, он представлял себе, что никакого дома у него нет и мамы никогда не было. Но ему совершенно не понравилось такое представлять, поэтому он захотел обратно домой уже вечером, как только по телевизору в кафе начались девятичасовые новости.   
— Зачем она тебя бросила? — продолжал он допытываться у Рауля.   
Тот пожал плечами: мол, понятия не имею.   
— Она так тебя наказала? За что? Ты себя плохо вёл?  
— Это она так думала. Что плохо вёл. И решила, что я ей больше не нужен, — буркнул Рауль.   
Джеймс не знал, пожалеть его или нет. Ужасно, когда тебя кто-то бросает, особенно мама, и Джеймс не хотел бы оказаться на месте Рауля. Но Рауль не выглядел как мальчик, который хотел бы, чтобы его жалели. Он, по мнению Джеймса, выглядел как тот, кто действительно может себя плохо вести. Очень плохо.   
— Но я найду её, — пообещал Рауль, мрачно глядя куда-то за плечо Джеймса.   
— Тебе, наверное, долго придётся искать.   
— Я всё равно найду, — упрямо повторил Рауль. — Я всегда получаю то, что хочу.   
Он сказал это, как настоящий взрослый, и Джеймсу стало обидно, что этот мальчик старше него совсем на немножко, а знает, наверное, гораздо больше. И умеет так сердито щуриться, глядя за спину Джеймса, как будто не с ним разговаривает. Джеймс на всякий случай обернулся, но позади никого не было. По обе стороны ограды были тихо и пусто. Ни души, как на необитаемом острове.   
— Значит, ты один здесь живёшь? — спросил он Рауля.   
— Один! — тот гордо вскинул голову и развёл руки в стороны. — И это всё моё!   
— Ого! — поразился Джеймс. — Прямо всё?  
— Почти. Моё и бабушки. Со мной еще бабушка живёт. И ящерица! Вот такая большая, — Рауль развёл руки, как будто говорил о крокодиле, а ящерицы были гораздо меньше, Джеймс точно знал. — И еще кошка! Сиамская. Северин её зовут.  
— Ага, я её видел. Красивая.   
Кошек Джеймс любил. У него тоже была когда-то, когда он был еще маленький. Но она умерла. Точнее, утонула. Джеймс очень грустил по ней. Новую кошку ему не купили, да он и не хотел. Но ему нравилось гладить других кошек, которых он встречал. В турецкой забегаловке тоже была симпатичная ласковая кошка.   
— Ну, а у тебя есть звери? — нетерпеливо спросил Рауль. — Что у тебя есть?  
— Зверей нет. Зато у меня, — Джеймс замялся, пытаясь припомнить что-то стоящее из своих вещей. — У меня есть радио, вот.   
— Радио?! — презрительно фыркнул Рауль. — У меня компьютер есть, давно уже!  
Это было впечатляюще. Компьютера у Джеймса не было, и пользоваться он ими почти не умел. Совсем не умел, если быть честным.   
Раулю он об этом, конечно, не сказал. В общем-то, сказать ему больше было нечего, и немного захотелось домой. Но соседский мальчик продолжал его удивлять:  
— А еще у меня зуб шатается, уже давно, два дня. У тебя шатаются зубы? Нет? Хочешь, вытащу его прямо сейчас? — он засунул руку всеми пальцами в рот и принялся ощупывать зуб. В это самое время из сада за спиной Джеймса донёсся голос:  
— Джеймс! Где ты? Иди сюда!  
Джеймс тут же обернулся на зов, позабыв об обещанном зубе, и Рауль разочарованно вытянул пальцы изо рта.  
— Эй, ты что, уходишь?  
— Мне пора, — поспешно сказал Джеймс. — Мама волнуется.   
И, как воспитанный мальчик, добавил, сползая по перекладинам вниз:  
— Приходи ко мне в гости, когда захочешь. К нам с мамой в гости.   
— Я приду! — закричал ему вслед Рауль. — И ты тоже приходи ко мне! Поиграем в плен: я привяжу тебя к стулу и буду пытать, это весело!   
Джеймс не очень любил играть в плен. Раньше его уже привязывали к стулу, и это было не так уж весело.   
— ...А еще у меня есть водяной пистолет, будем стрелять по моей кошке!   
Быстро кивнув, Джеймс спрыгнул с ограды и побежал домой. Его ждала мама.


End file.
